


The Castles

by SkyDether



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Prologue:The lives of Frank Castle/The Punisher and Karen Page





	1. Sinner (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue inspired by "Sinner" by Aaron Lewis (feat. Willie Nelson)
> 
> So I sit here,  
> In my hole,  
> Hope the lord can,  
> Come save my soul.
> 
> Cause I'm a sinner to my core,  
> I ask forgiveness and nothing more.
> 
> Darkness surrounds me,  
> I can't see,  
> All of the demons,  
> Right here with me.
> 
> Cause I'm a sinner to my core.  
> I ask forgiveness and nothing more.
> 
> My eyes are open,  
> Now I can see,  
> All of the damage,  
> Brought on by me.
> 
> Cause I'm a sinner to my core,  
> I ask forgiveness and nothing more.
> 
> I'm a sinner to my core,  
> I ask forgiveness and nothing more.

A DARK Hoodied figure made its way through the bright lobby of the the Regal Cinema towards the candy counter. It was 12:15 pm on Thursday, September 14, 20??. The movie theater was as quiet as a mouse's slumber party. A middle-aged woman with a 2-day's hair "do" and a hangover, looked up from her phone at the hooded figure. She raised her eyebrows a bit at the mysterious black figure and said:

**Faye: What are _YOU_ here to see?** she said with a bored smirk.  
**Frank: You know, that boat thing. Hey get me a large popcorn...**  


Faye professionally saw to the dark figure's orders. As he waited, he casually surveyed the big, open lobby of the movie theater. He had been there plenty of times, but he was sure to scatter his theater visits around, to avoid any pattern of movement. 

The Punisher had enjoyed going to the movies ever since he was a kid. It was one escape he could always count on and his need for escape only grew as he trudged along the road of life. Over the years, he had perfected his experience. He would see movies when he knew that they were about to go out of the theaters at matinee times, so that he was usually alone in the theater.

He always sat in the back row, in the center so that he could see the whole room. On one such occasion, things didn't go exactly as he had planned.

The deadly soldier in dusty combat boots and dark hoodie made his way into the back row of the movie theater, underneath the beam of bright, white light shinning from the projection room. As the dark figure inched his way into the isle, he saw the stunning woman sitting in "His Seat". The blonde beauty looked up at the hooded figure and said:

**I was beginning to think you'd never show. You forgot didn't you?**  
Frank pushed his hand inside of his black hoodie pocket towards her. Anyone seeing this would assume the old pervert was pushing a gun into the young beauty's face. Fortunately/Unfortunately (?) no one noticed the weird scene. 

SUDDENLY!! - the Dark Figure pulled a package of Twizzlers out of his hoodie pocket and held it out to his wife.  
Karen smiled and grabbed the candy from her hubby's hand. A wisp of white/blonde hair brushed her beautiful face.

Mr. Castle, pulled his hood down, revealing a glorious mane of white hair and he sat next to his young, gorgeous, wife. They sipped coffee and shared popcorn as they watched the newly "remastered" _TITANIC_ by James Cameron.

It was their anniversary of course ...

Karen, 25 years old/young watched the dark figure in dusty combat boots and a black hoodie move through the lobby. She saw a divorced Dad trying to wrangle his kids into the latest "Despicable Me" movie. Otherwise the theater was open and empty except for 2 weary workers in silly, polyester, maroon vests.

She lurked around the lobby, pretending to text someone, as she watched the dark figure get popcorn and coffee. He was wearing a black hoodie and dusty, black combat boots. She thought the Patriot Act and what-not would make people more aware and on edge - but no one seemed to care in the huge, quiet movie lobby.

The stunning blonde followed the dark figure into a "20th Anniversary" screening of "TITANIC". As the romantic movie began, he made his way towards the center of the back row. A few moments later she "casually" found a seat close to the door.

The Punisher had been aware of the young beauty following him for some time now. He did not consider her a threat. If he was able to honestly examine his true feelings, he would have known that he was enjoying being followed by the young, eager reporter. However, he felt caution above all else.

*Endnotes:  
Frank and Karen are just too adorable.  
Jon Bernthal's (TWD Shane! I Miss U!) The Punisher is THE most romantic hero I've ever seen. He makes Daredevil look like a total Cad!  
Deborah Ann Woll's (loved her as Vampire Bill's Jessica!) Karen Page is just awesome.  
I am going to stick with music I think matches what Frank last listened to, before he became The Punisher.


	2. I Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Punisher fades into the night but feels a pull to city he can't ignore.  
> The Reporter knows she has started down a dangerous path but feels a pull to the darkness she can't ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "I Disappear" by Metallica  
> I prefer the live version from The MTV Awards (2000)
> 
> Hey Hey Hey  
> Here I go now  
> Here I go into new days  
> Hey Hey Hey  
> Here I go now  
> Here I go into new days
> 
> I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
> Yeah Hey Hey Hey Yeah Yeah  
> Here I go into new days
> 
> Hey Hey Hey  
> Ain't no mercy  
> Ain't no mercy there for me  
> Hey Hey Hey  
> Ain't no mercy  
> Ain't no mercy there for me
> 
> Do you bury me when I'm gone  
> Do you teach me while I'm here  
> Just as soon as I belong  
> Then it's time I disappear
> 
> Hey Hey Hey  
> And I went  
> And I went on down that road  
> Hey Hey Hey  
> And I went on  
> And I went on down that road
> 
> Do you bury me when I'm gone  
> Do you teach me while I'm here  
> Just as soon as I belong  
> Then it's time I disappear

Our daring, young reporter, Karen Page looked up from the chaos in the street to the tall rooftops. She saw The Devil of Hell's Kitchen moving across the roof like lightning. As her incredibly sharp and beautiful blue eyes followed him, she noticed another dark figure.  
**Karen: Frank** she gasped as her mouth dropped open.

Frank paused for an instant, looking down at the shinning beacon of beauty. He was sure he'd never see her again. Then he made his way into the dark night.

Karen knew it was no use trying to follow either one right now. She finally made her way home from another long day. She had forgotten about the state of her small, single city girl apartment. It had been ransacked a few times by criminals and cops. It had been shot up several times and had been robbed to boot. She sighed, threw her things down and shoved a chair against the door for "security".

She washed the grime of the city off of her impossibly pale skin and changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark green knit top. She didn't have the will to try and make her bed a place where a human could sleep. She grabbed her research and made her way to Columbia's Butler Library. It's massive and open 24 hours to students. Technically, she wasn't a student but she had become friendly with most of the student library workers and they let her slide. She was always sure to bring a "Box O' Joe" with her for the front desk.

Frank had every intention of leaving the city limits that night. He was _TIRED_ to his bones but he felt the need to leave the stinking filthy streets behind him. In the back of his mind he held onto an image of Karen in the harsh coffee shop lights. She always looked like an angel to him. His heart ached even more than his head. As he trudged along the rooftops he looked down and saw what was left of the "Dogs of Hell" clubhouse. He watched for a while until he saw what he was looking for.

A skinny "prospect" biker pulled up with an underaged girl on the back of his H.O.G.

The aspiring "old lady" in a black leather bikini top, pink leather jacket and black leather short-shorts hopped off and ran inside. The prospect smoked a cancer stick and waited. The Punisher readied his Glock G42 and made his way towards the young biker in a dark alley. He was about to make a move when the prospect threw his cig away and yelled:  
**What's taking so long Bitch!** He stalked to the door of the clubhouse.  


The aspiring "Dog of Hell" * had left his bike running. Frank just shook his head, jumped on his new H.O.G. and roared off. He had one stop to make before he left Hell's Kitchen for good and hit the road like Rambo.

Karen sipped coffee and continued her research on her Frank Castle profile article. She came across a blurb about a funeral a few days after the Carousel Massacre. It was for a woman only identified as "Mother Maria" and her 2 children. The article was in a church's newsletter. _FRANK_ she thought and packed up her things.

 **Punisher: What the hell are you doing here Blondie?**  
**Karen: Frank, it's just me. I - I just want to help.**  
**Punisher: How could you possibly help me? Forget it, I'll just get you killed. How'd you find me anyway?**  
**Karen: I read about your wife's funeral. I dig up information, that's what I do.**  
**Punisher: Well do us both a favor and dig somewhere else.**

The Punisher, who had been leaning against a grave, looking at his family's graves, started to get up and stumbled to the ground. Karen went to him. She felt nervous but excited as she put her hand on his knee and looked into his dark, sad eyes. He flinched at the intimate contact.

 **Karen: Please don't leave me Frank. I know you think you have to leave. But we have good friends. Friends who will help us.**  
**Frank: You think you're pretty smart don't you Blondie?** he said as he touched her cheek.  
**Karen: More like tenacious. Come on, let's get out of this place.** She stood up and held out her hand.

Frank couldn't say no to her and he was glad he let her find him. She helped him over to his bike (she didn't even ask).

 **Frank: Go on to your car, I'll follow you.**  
**Karen: No way. I don't trust you.** she said with a smirk.

She hopped onto the back of his H.O.G. and held him tightly around his strong, bruised waist. He winced at the pain but it was the best he'd felt in ages. The 2 heroes were a vision as they tore through the dark city streets. Karen's body felt electrified with adrenaline as her silky, long shinning hair fluttered like a mermaid behind her mysterious new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY Sons of Anarchy  
> *I miss Half-Sack and Cherry. RIP Johnny Lewis


	3. Believers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Karen unknowingly begin their new life together.  
> A new face arrives in Hell's Kitchen's crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Crashin' Down" by Jason & The Scorchers
> 
> They say that everything must fall  
> Every monument and hall  
> Every empire with its glories sung  
> Will fall down by the way  
> And once I thought that I would be  
> Among the ruins that we'll see
> 
> But since you came around  
> That old feeling's back in town  
> Our love will be standing  
> When it all comes crashing down
> 
> When it all comes crashing down  
> Don't waste a tear or frown  
> 'Cause what we have will rise above  
> Their power and their pain  
> Just keep the faith and don't look back  
> Believers win and that's a fact
> 
> 'Cause since you came around  
> That old feeling's back in town  
> Our love will be standing  
> When it all comes crashing down  
> In the final round  
> New hope will be found  
> When it all comes crashing down
> 
> When it all comes crashing down  
> And the kings forsake their crowns  
> And the bosses and the generals run in fear  
> Just stay right here and we will rise above  
> Their power and their pain
> 
> Just keep the faith and don't look back  
> Believers win and that's a fact
> 
> 'Cause in the final round  
> New hope will be found  
> When it all comes crashing down
> 
> Since you came around  
> That old feeling's back in town  
> Our love will be standing  
> When it all comes crashing down  
> Comes crashing down

As Frank Castle, aka The Punisher, made his way into Hell's Kitchen, he noticed the gorgeous sunrise. He had really come to appreciate sunsets and sunrises due to the fact that he rarely slept. Normally when he watched the bright star, rising or setting, he contemplated his next target and his next move. This time, his mind felt clear and calm for the first time in ages. He pulled over on a hill overlooking the Hudson River and helped his gorgeous blondie off of his bike. He dared to put his arm around her shoulders and they gazed at the beautiful sunrise together.

Karen looked at Frank sideways and smirked at him. **Soo, the deadly, dangerous Punisher has a soft-spot for sunrises.**  
**Frank: Watch it Blondie! I'm still a very dangerous man!** She just giggled and looked into his dark, mesmerizing eyes.  
Frank shook his head and ran his hand over his short, dark hair. **I told you to watch out.**

Frank, inspired by the beautiful view nature had blessed them with and his undeniable attraction to the angel at his side, leaned in for a tender, tentative kiss. Karen was surprised by his passion but was even more surprised by her own. She threw her arms around his strong neck and leaned her whole self into his strong, mysterious embrace.

Things were starting to heat up and she put her forehead to his as they panted together. Karen suddenly felt shy and thought of Matt for a moment. Frank lifted her chin with his finger...

 **Frank: Where'd you just go?**  
**Karen: Nowhere, it turns out. I'm exhausted, let's go to my place.**

Frank lifted her into his arms, carried her to the Harley, sat her down and kissed her again. Karen's lips and pale cheeks flushed with a beautiful rose color as she wrapped her arms and long legs around his hard, muscled body. He took off like lightning and sped to her tiny apartment in Hell's Kitchen. The speed and power vibrated through her body and she felt exhilarated.

 **Frank: Godamn animals! This city has become nothing but a sewer!** Frank said as he looked around Karen's destroyed place. He knelt down at the door and tried to figure out a way to temporarily fix the lock. **Do you have any tools?** he asked very seriously.  
**Karen: Uhh, I think I've got a screw driver. Hey, there's no use in trying to fix it now. I'm ok, I'm not afraid.**  
She said as she went to change the bed which was covered in splinters of wall and glass. She simply rolled up the sheets and blankets and stuffed them into the trash can. She made up the bed flopped down on it.  
**Frank: This is serious.** he said and rummaged in her kitchen for tools.  
**Karen: Now who's ransacking my place?** She watched from across the room as he rigged up some sort of security. Oddly enough, this moment was the most safe she had felt since she was at Midland Circle. As much as she enjoyed having a man repair her home, she had a different vision of their time together.  
**Karen: Frank, aren't you tired? Thank you for trying to help but just come over here now.**  
Frank was lost in his concerns about her safety and finally looked over at her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He pushed the chair in front of the door and strode over to her.

The exhausted vigilante sat down on the edge of the bed next to the exhausted friend of vigilantes. She sat up and rubbed his shoulders. They felt like rocks under her soft hands, rocks made of stress and tension. Frank sighed and hung his head down. A calmness and peace seemed to flow from Karen's warm hands into him. He breathed in deeply and breathed out stress as he lay down on the small bed. Karen wrapped her body behind his and they held each other. They both drifted off into the deepest sleep either of them had the pleasure of feeling in years. The vision was breathtaking even though they were surrounded by chaos.

_SUDDENLY!_ , Frank's eyes shot wide open. His keen ears heard someone coming up the fire escape. Without thinking he pushed Karen's sleeping body onto the floor. She awoke with a startled _YELP!_  
**The Punisher: Stay down.** He said quietly but sternly, as he moved to stand next to the window leading to the fire escape. There was no time to think or grab the gun he had left on the kitchen counter. He grimaced as he gazed at the gun.

The man coming up the fire escape was no slouch when it came to situations like this. He paused on the steps and looked up with stern eyes. He had heard Karen and was expecting to meet a serious ambush. He was well armed with a homemade bump fire stock Glock. He also wore bullet proof, military body armor. He never wore a helmet however. He told himself it was because he didn't want to restrict his vision, but truth be told, he was very vain, especially about his luxurious hair.

The stranger crept up the stairs as silently as he could and carefully leaned against the wall next to the window. The Punisher was leaning on the wall on the other side. The two men's strong chests swelled with deep breaths and adrenaline. The dark haired stranger carefully turned around.

Karen _SCREECHED!_ when she heard a gunshot. She peeked over the bed and saw Frank drop to one knee as he held his shoulder. A ray of sunlight beamed through the hole in the wall that he was shot through.  
**The Punisher: You STAY DOWN!** he bellowed as he saw her get up.

The shooter quickly took advantage of his surprise attack and burst into the tiny apartment. He smoothly swung around and pointed the gun at Frank.  
**Man: Don't make me kill you!**

The Punisher sneered and lunged forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun and _SLAMMED!_ his huge fist into the guy's face. The man stumbled backwards and The Punisher threw the guys gun to the side. He jumped on top of the attacker and started to turn his face into pulp. The attacker grabbed at The Punisher's wounded shoulder and dug his fingers into the torn muscles there. The Punisher winced for a moment and the stranger _SOCKED!_ his chin right on the knockout spot.

The Punisher was dazed but did not go down. The attacker swung his legs out and Jiu-Jitsued The Punisher onto the ground and lunged to get his gun. Just as he turned the gun onto The Punisher, he suddenly flew backwards, _CRACKED!_ his skull onto Karen's old radiator and passed out.

Frank turned to the kitchen and saw Karen standing there holding his smoking gun in her trembling, beautiful hands.

The Punisher scowled and rushed over to the attacker. He stood over the unconscious, bleeding body and grabbed him by the flack jacket. He cocked his huge fist when he heard Karen...  
**Karen: NO Frank! Don't kill him!** She pleaded and ran over to the vigilante.  
**Frank: He was gonna kill us!**  
**Karen: We don't know that. He gave you a warning right? Let's at least find out who he is.**

They found Leon Hendricks' Bondsman/Bounty Hunter I.D. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Leon as a character as soon I saw this awesome picture!  
> He reminds me of Matt!


	4. Let's Ride Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Karen get help from an angel  
> The Punisher finds a new ally  
> We get a peek into Karen's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Let's Ride" by Kid Rock  
> (Kid Rock for Senate!)
> 
> Used as a scapegoat and taped to the wall  
> Bruised and abused on some foreign soil  
> Trained to kill baby, that's what we do  
> And programmed to bleed red, white and blue
> 
> C'mon and grab your guns, let's ride  
> And may your conscience be your guide  
> I'll say a prayer for you to make it through to the other side  
> Tonight's the night, we fight or die
> 
> Grab your guns son, said we headed for war  
> Like your uncle JT done years before  
> No pussy, no dope, this ain't Saigon  
> But keep your heads up for roadside bombs
> 
> Even in darkness, you're my strength, my soul, my will to survive  
> But in this fight I stand ready to die
> 
> C'mon and grab your guns, let's ride  
> And may your conscience be your guide  
> I'll say a prayer for you to make it through to the other side  
> Tonight's the night, tonight's the night  
> C'mon and grab your guns, let's ride  
> And may your conscience be your guide
> 
> C'mon
> 
> Oh oh oh oh whoa..

**Karen: We can't kill him Frank! We don't know who he might be working for.**  
**Frank: You don't know these guys. They're all just a bunch of scumbags. If we give him the chance he'll hunt us down again.**  
**Karen: I seem to recall some people giving you a second chance. I just have a feeling about him. And don't underestimate the kinds of people I know.** she said as she looked down at the still unconscious, handsome Bounty Hunter.  
**Frank: Underestimate you? Never.**

Frank was already well aware that there was no use in trying to steer his gorgeous new girlfriend away from an idea once she got it into her head. Frank started to feel wobbly on his legs and his wounded shoulder now ached and shot pain through his hard muscled, battered and bruised body. Karen helped him over to sit down at her desk. They were running short on time but luckily the cops in Hell's Kitchen were notoriously slow to respond to any crisis, especially one involving gunshots.

She gathered up all of Leon's weapons, ID and money and removed his, now riddled bullet proof vest. She found a pair of handcuffs on his belt and cuffed him to the radiator, careful not to leave fingerprints on the cuffs. She threw her research into a bag with the weapons and vest and slung it over her shoulder. They then made their way down to Frank's bike.

Karen mounted the H.O.G. and took the handles of the powerful machine in her delicate but strong hands. She turned to Frank, waiting for him to get on. He came to her, stroked her silky, blonde hair and lifted her chin into a gentle kiss. The new lovers shone like diamonds in the filthy alley. 

**The Punisher: I'm nothing but bad news. I want you to take the bike and go find your friends. Dump the stuff and stay low. I can handle things from now on. Please get outta here now!**  
**Karen: Frank! You're not Superman! You can't stitch that wound on the back of your shoulder, you'll bleed out! Now shut up and get on. I know someone who can help us.**

Frank cursed himself in his head for putting her in danger again. He thought she had made him weak and careless. He would never have set his gun down like that before. His emotions and longing for her touch had clouded his judgement. There was no way he could allow that to happen again. But she was right about the wound. He wanted to find out who Hendricks was working for and make sure he did not come after her again. He had to be functioning to do that.

 **Frank: No one but you can talk to me like that Blondie. If you really believe your friend can help, I'll get patched up. Then I want you to go someplace safe and STAY there.**  
The wounded vigilante climbed on. **Karen: Bet you never "rode bitch" before** she said with a smirk.  
**Frank: Don't get used it Blondie.** he whispered into her ear as he embraced her from behind. 

Karen sped off with her new fascination clinging to her with one impossibly strong and comforting arm. She knew she should feel scared and was being reckless but all she felt was exhilaration, passion and love. When she was with Frank, she always felt totally safe, even when she was being shot at.

Frank knew he should just cut her loose for her own good, but she had captured his huge heart and he just couldn't help wanting to be near her. He resolved to let her go as soon as he was patched up and she was in a safe place.

They drove down to the Red Hook Pier and tossed Leon's weapons and vest into the Hudson River where they joined the ranks of the many other murder weapons and murder victims disintegrating at the bottom of the busy, polluted, commercial waterway.

Claire Temple was all too familiar with the pounding sound of desperate, bleeding heroes knocking at her door. She was a little surprised to see Karen Page's face through her well used peephole. She opened the door immediately, fearing that Karen or Matt were in trouble.

 **Claire: What is it now? Oh my God! Is that Frank Castle?** she said as Karen helped a weak Frank through the door.  
**Karen: He's been shot pretty badly! We need your help.**  
**Claire: Of course you do. Bring him over to the table.** she said and immediately got out the medical supplies she always kept on hand. Thanks to her new billionaire benefactor, Danny Rand, who spent many a time on her table bleeding to death, her little Hero clinic was always well stocked. 

Frank was feeling very weak as he sat on a chair backwards and slumped his head down. As Claire dug the bullet and wall shrapnel out of the former soldier's shoulder, he refused any pain medication and Claire gave him one of Luke Cage's thick leather belts to grip between his teeth. Claire was too tired to even question anything anymore and was really coming to accept her calling as "Hawkeye" to the wounded angel soldiers of Hell's Kitchen.

**Claire: Well, the damage is all to the soft tissue, this should heal ok, as long as you get some rest and don't strain it for a while. You two are welcome to stay here for a few days while it heals.**

**Frank: Thank you Ma'am.** he said and placed Leon's money on the table. It's not much but I hope I can repay the favor in some way some day.  
**Claire: That's sweet but I think you need it more than I do. Money is not my problem.** she said and gave it to Karen.  
**Frank: Thanks again. I better go. I don't want to put anyone in anymore danger so I am going to go. Karen, I want you to stay.**

Woozy from blood loss and pain, when he started to get up he stumbled and passed out onto the floor, face first. The two beauties could not lift him and just put a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him. They took a moment to have a drink and bond over the gorgeous macho men invading both of their lives. As they talked, Claire discussed Luke Cage's situation and Karen promised to help Claire to get Luke Cage out of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should just get this out. There is much more to this story though.
> 
> Please bear with me, as I am not knowledgable about the military and apologize if I get things wrong.  
> I respect and am grateful for all that they do and would never want to offend anyone.


	5. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs for this work.

Chapter 1: (Sinner): "Sinner" by Aaron Lewis (feat. Willie Nelson)

Chapter 2: (I Disappear) "I Disappear" by Metallica [I prefer the live version from The MTV Awards (2000)]

Chapter 3: (Believers) "Crashin' Down" by Jason & The Scorchers

Chapter 4: (Let's Ride) "Let's Ride" by Kid Rock 


End file.
